Massive weights of a hippo and a rhino
by HiddenEye
Summary: "Between a hippo and a rhino, which one do you think you want to go to war with?" It happens sometimes, when these type of questions pops up when they're alone, but she doesn't mind it one bit.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

* * *

"Between a hippo and a rhino, which one do you think you want to go to war with?"

It happens sometimes, when these type of questions pops up when they're alone, but she doesn't mind it one bit.

She decides to humour him when she taps her lower lip, looking down at the glittering lights of their humble home as he waits for her answer. "Don't you think that's unfair to compare between them?"

She meets his gaze then, and the smirk is always visible now. "How is it unfair? They're both massive, and could snap someone's pretty neck easily."

She rolls her eyes, because _of course_ he wants to argue. "The hippo is much more slower on land than a rhino, and a rhino can't swim as deep as a hippo, that's hardly fair if you ask me."

He shrugs, leaning back as he tilts his head towards the twinkling night, where the stars shines brighter in his eyes than it is in the sky. "So they have their advantages, but they're still strong, and I still stand with my statement that they're ridiculously massive."

She hums, brushing her hair away from her eye to watch him carefully, to have a look in those greens that have always rival the summer trees. "Alright," She finally relents, as he gives her this wide smile that she chuckles. "No need to be so smug, kitty cat."

"How can't I, when I finally won?" He laughs, suddenly leaping to his feet as he stands dangerously close to the edge of the building, opening his arms wide as he soaks the glow of the moon.

She looks away, staring straight ahead as her lips tilts to one side, before she answers to his question.

"A rhino for me then."

* * *

"No."

He pouts, giving her those kitty eyes she truly hates because it makes her weak, to her heart and core of her being that she's tempted to turn around. " _Ladybug_ ," He whines slightly, and she can't help but laugh. "You wound me."

She clicks her tongue, shaking her head as she did so from where they stand on the very top of the Eiffel Tower. "You know I would never wound you, kitty."

"Because it shows how much you love me," He declares, wiggling his eyebrows under his mask, and she swallows down the laughter that almost bubbles out of her at that action. "But come on, just _once_."

"You want us to jump off the tower." She repeated his words monotonously.

"Yes, but we'll catch each other before we become pancakes, and you would swing us back to safety."

"But why?"

"For fun."

"And why would we do this for fun?"

"Because we need to release all this stress, cause it's yucky to feel pressured," He replies without missing a beat. "And it'll be safe, I promise."

She crosses her arms, looking at him sceptically. "Are you sure?"

He props his hands on his waist, mocking her. "Well, duh, we trust each other, right?"

She stares at him, before she sighs, giving in. "Fine, but just so you know, I will _never_ let you go."

He grin softens, and she pretends not to see. "So I was told."

And then, they soar.

* * *

She hears him walking about behind her as she protects over the city, humming to the song that is played by the musician with the Saxophone who stands at Seine under his breath, his soft footsteps almost non existent as he sits beside her on the edge of the building, almost touching her.

 _Que sera, sera._

She closes her eyes, letting his voice and the notes wash over her that they engulf her entirely, wrapping her in this cocoon of warmth she finds peace in, where there is only them and the music below.

She feels the soft feather of his lips against her temple, before he continues to hum the song under his breath, the soft patter of his finger tapping on the stone under them could be heard as background music.

She shuts her eyes a bit tighter than before.

 _Whatever will be, will be._

* * *

"It's his birthday today," She says nonchalantly to Tikki as she finishes off the last of her work. She holds the scarf in front of her, a deep maroon colour that's the same as the sweater she wears. "You don't think he would mind if I gave him another scarf?"

Tikki shakes her head, a small smile on her lips. "He'll appreciate it, like all the gifts you gave him."

Marinette hums, folding the clothing gently. "You think so?"

"Positive."

Once she tucks it in the bag with the other presents she brings, she stands up, stretching her arms above her head.

"He's already nineteen," She shakes her head with a smile, grabbing the bag as she makes her way out, Tikki hiding in her purse.

"And yet, he still acts like a child."

* * *

She kneels on the ground, setting aside the bag beside her before brushing away the leaves and twigs from the stone, cold under her touch despite it being in the middle of spring.

Tracing a finger on his name, she smiles fondly.

"Happy Birthday, _mon chéri_."

She feels a finger grazing her jaw and she looks up, the corner of her lips tilting wider when she sees him in his suit, crouching on his stone with a grin of his own.

 _Here lies Adrien Agreste._

He is filthy, his suit is ripped, his mask is half burnt and his bell is missing. On one side of his head, his once golden locks is singed off, almost leaving a bald spot that looks painful to touch.

And yet, he is smiling like he has all the luck in the world.

 _Son._

"You brought a present for me?" He jokes, his eyes glints as the scarred image keeps flickering in and out. "You shouldn't have."

She shrugs, starting to take out what she brings from home.

"What's a birthday without a present, no?"

 _Friend._

He chuckles, and that sends her stomach fluttering. "You spoil me."

She rolls her eyes, before laying the scarf among the dried flowers, where she wraps it around the pink lilies she brings with her. "Who else will if not me?"

He smirks. "As my lady wishes."

 _Partner._

She brings out other things from the bag, a small picture of them when they graduated from Collège Françoise Dupont, his arms wrap around her as she kisses his cheek, where both of them are laughing at the camera. The dried up forget-me-not comes next, when he first gives her the moment he finds out that she is Ladybug.

Lastly, it is his bell.

A memoir of who he really is.

Of what he wishes to be.

He looks at her in surprise when he sees them all. "You're trying to forget me."

Her eyes burns as she reaches out for him, and he meets her halfway as his hands brushes against hers.

And yet, she feels nothing.

"Wait for me." She murmurs, watching him intently.

He smiles, and it is bright as she remembers.

"Till the end of time."

 _Lover._


End file.
